Magic is Real
by CanadaFans
Summary: I know the idea was used multiple times, wanted to try to make one... No one really expected it. One minute, they were having a normal, boring day, next England forces them to go to a Magic School named Hogwarts to control their magic! What happens when these transfers meet the Golden Trio, and the trio gets suspicious?


**Chapter 1: 'This isn't part of the meeting!'**

Germany picked up the stack of papers, shuffling them neatly, then setting the papers back down. He turned to Japan, the emotionless country beside him.

"The others are late again." Germany complained. "When will they learn?"

"I-I'm here too, eh..." A quiet voice said. Germany jumped in surprise and whipped his head around to a blonde haired man with a long curl, and he held a polar bear. He seemed nearly transparent until Germany actually saw him.

"Oh. Sorry, Canad... Cani.. Canada." He nodded. _That Canadian is a ninja, I don't understand how he does it. Could be useful in battle... No, Germany! Snap out of it! _He turned back to his papers.

"And by the way, you should try speaking up more. Not being rude, it could help with your, um... invisibility." Canada nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Germany."

His twin flew in, eating a burger, and talking super fast with a full mouth.

"Sofry fer bren lit, I hafd te wret hours fer MfC donlds." Canada sighed.

"America, stop speaking like that, it's gross and I don't understand."

America swallowed.

"Sorry for being late, I had to wait hours for McDonalds, but I screamed at everyone because of the long line, so I got banned, and then I made up this super heroic disguise and got in, then got banned again, then I got drive through."

Japan sighed. "America, you get yourself in ridiculous situations..."

England ran in, his hair messy as usual, his eyebrows like big caterpillars.

"Did someone say Riddikulus?! Where's the boggart?!" He took out his wand and held it as a weapon.

America burst out into laughter.

"Oh man, Iggy, magic isn't real, dude!"

England growled. "It is too!"

America laughed as France walked in.

"Ohohon, magic, you say? Let's see, Black Sheep of Europe!"

England growled.

"Aww, you love me so much to not risk it? Ohohon..."

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" England screamed, snapping at him. France went still as a board, his face in the middle of his laughter, and fell to the ground.

Everyone looked at him horrified, until Canada spoke up.

"I think you guys need to believe him from now on, and be smart. Just because it's stereotyped in fairytales, it doesn't mean it's fake."

Now everyone looked at him surprised.

Canada gulped. Why did he decide to speak up at this moment?

"I-I believe in magic, I guess."

Italy skipped in, waving a white flag. "Veh, sorry I'm late, I made pasta though-

...France?"

England sighed, waving his wand at France. He unfroze, and jumped up.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS-" He stopped screaming when the room suddenly turned cold. Great, Russia was here.

"I can stop this tension by hitting you with my pipe, da?" He smiled a childish smile.

England sighed. "Everyone take a seat, there's some important matters to discuss today."

Germany gasped, furious. He held up his papers in front of England's face. "That wasn't part of the meeting!"

"IT IS NOW!" He waited for everyone to sit down.

"Yes, magic is real. That's what this meeting is about. Everyone here needs to attend a magic school named Hogwarts in my country. It will teach you magic. You all have magic blood, no matter how much you will deny it, you must go or it is a danger to your country. That is all for what I have to say."

The room was full of silence and confused or shocked faces. Canada stood up. "I'm going." He said in his hushed tone.

England smiled at him. "Thank you."

America gave a nervous laugh. "B-But magic isn't real, right, Iggy? This is just a very stupid prank? It is a prank! You had us fooled, Iggy! Haha!" He started to laugh his fake hero laugh and he saw everyone staring at him with a 'are you really that stupid?' expression. "Haha... ha... hahaha."

America sighed. "Fine, magic _might _be real. I'll go." He stood next to England and Canada.

Germany sighed. "Alright, um..."

Germany snapped his fingers. "Everyone who's in favor of going to Floksnart,"

_"HOGWARTS!" Said a vicious englishmen._

"Hogwarts, say I."

The room was filled with a chorus of "I's" from the everyone, surprisingly.

China burst in. "I know I'm not in the G8, but what is everyone agreeing about, aru?"

England sighed.

"We're going to a magic school since we're all magical. Do you want to come?"

China's eye twitched.

"...okay..."

England groaned at his confusion. "Everyone meet me at my house tommorow at 3:OO PM. Don't be late."


End file.
